Vacation
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Story of Iroh's first vacation with his mother and new stepfather. Izumi/Bumi, with father-son Iroh/Bumi


Round 1:

Prompts: Write about the first time someone went swimming/on vacation

3: (dialogue) "Just hold me"

5: (dialogue) "Don't blink"

9: (Character) Cabbage Merchant

Vacation

Four-year-old Iroh looked over at Bumi from behind his mother's legs. He narrowed his eyes. He was still unsure of this man who was now constantly around his mother. To the young prince, the man who had been a small part of his life was now everywhere, in the palace, at meals, even in mommy's bed when he had nightmares and wanted to sleep with her. He was everywhere! And he wasn't too sure he liked it.

Bumi kneeled down and ruffled Iroh's hair. "Hey kiddo, you all ready and packed?"

Iroh just retreated to behind Izumi's legs. Bumi stood up and looked at Izumi. "I think he likes me even less now. Do you really think taking this family vacation is a good idea? I mean, if he doesn't even feel comfortable with me here in the palace, how is he going to act up in the mountains?"

Izumi smiled and patted Iroh's head. "I think a little time for just the three of us will be good. I mean, Iroh's never been on a vacation before; he really has never left the palace. This will be good for him and a great chance for some father-son bonding."

Bumi sighed and looked down at his stepson, who ducked behind Izumi's legs one more time. "And what if he thinks I'm trying to replace his father?"

Izumi rolled her eyes, as this wasn't the first time Bumi had brought this point up. "Look, you can't replace what's not there to begin with." She put a hand on Bumi's shoulder. "I know you and your father have some issues but don't let that interfere with you and Iroh. He needs a father and I know once you and Iroh truly bond you'll be inseparable." She smiled. "Now come on, the carriage is waiting."

.o.

Iroh had never seen snow or felt so cold before, but as he watched the man unload their bag in front of what his mother called, a 'ski resort,' he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he tried to walk on the white stuff that was almost one foot thick. Iroh glanced over at his mother and 'step-father'; they were both talking to the cabbie and taking inventory of the bags. Looking back at the snow, he took a deep breath, he would have to jump to get on the top of the stuff.

He had expected it to be solid…it was not. It was also deeper than he anticipated and he was now sitting in a hole far deeper then he was tall. Iroh pulled his legs around him; he didn't like this 'vacation' so far.

Bumi heard the sound of a thud and turned to find a missing Iroh before seeing the hole. Hoping Izumi hadn't noticed he walked over and looked down to see a teary-eyed fire prince looking up at him. Shaking his head Bumi pulled Iroh out of the snow and held the now soaking wet child. He brushed the snow out of his hair. "First time with snow, huh?"

Iroh nodded and glared at it. "I don't like it."

"Oh don't be that way, kiddo." He smiled at the pouting prince. "My mother was from the Southern Water Tribe and taught me all the fun things you can do with this stuff and I'll show you all of it just you see."

Iroh glanced over at the snow, doubtful. "Really?"

"Really, young one, by the time we leave this place in a week you'll love the snow!" Iroh smiled and Bumi looked at Izumi, who was giggling.

The cabbie shook his head. "Kid's first time here?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It's his first time encountering snow."

The cabbie handed her a receipt. "Bit of advice with kids and snow, don't blink."

.o.

"And then after they had gotten away from the weapons on the chute, the basket flies off the slide and BAM! Right into a cabbage cart!"

Iroh laughed. "What happened next?"

"Well, according to my uncle Sokka the guy who owned the cart fell to his knees and screamed 'My Cabbages!'" Bumi dropped to his knees and did a prefect impression of the cabbage merchant, much to Iroh's delight.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, they were arrested and met my namesake King Bumi!"

Iroh looked up at him. "You were named after a king?"

"Yup! And a brilliant king at that!"

"Wow, that's so cool! Wait…does that mean when mommy becomes Firelord you will be a King Bumi too?"

Bumi shook his head. "Nah, when your mom becomes Firelord I'll just be a prince."

"But you're a prince now, don't you want to be a king?"

Bumi ruffled Iroh's hair. "Nah, I'm happy being a prince."

"But wouldn't being a King be a job with more honor?"

"Being the husband of your mother and your step-dad is the most honorable job I could ever have." He readjusted Iroh's blankets. "Now I'm going to go get your mother so she can kiss you good night. Okay?"

"Okay."

.o.

Bumi couldn't stop smiling as he dodged another snowball thrown by Izumi, who bent down to make a new one. Bumi crouched down to Iroh's level. "Okay soldier, the enemy's out of ammo for the moment. You ready?" Iroh held up the snowball he had just made. "Good, now go get her!"

Iroh stood up, aimed, and nailed his mother right in the back. He ducked quickly, laughing as he made another snowball. Bumi looked over at Izumi who was shaking the snow out of her hair. "I don't think we'll need that one, soldier. I believe the enemy has been subdued." He was suddenly struck in the face with the snowball Iroh had just made. "Ah, double-crossed by my one of my own man!" He clutched his chest like he had been fatally wounded. "The betrayal is so great I don't think I can go on!" He keeled over into a snow bank.

Iroh watched the play-acting laughing but stopped when Bumi didn't sit up right away. The boy ran into the snow bank and tried to push Bumi up to a sitting position. "Come on! Get up!"

"No! I can't, it's all over, I'm done!" Bumi made a melodramatic pose. "It's all over! I'm not long for this world!"

"No! You got to get up! Daddy! You can't leave us!" Iroh's voice sounded like it was about to break. "Not again." Iroh sat on the snow next to Bumi. "Please, Daddy, get up, don't leave us."

Bumi sat up looking at Iroh, who was now wiping tears off his face. He pulled the little boy into a hug. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Bumi smiled and wiped the tears off Iroh's face. "I'm here to stay. Smile, I'm not going anywhere, Iroh."

"Promise, Daddy?"

Bumi couldn't help but feel shocked at what Iroh called him. "Promise."

.o.

The inferno burned brightly in the fireplace as Izumi leaned against Bumi's chest. Iroh had been put to bed an hour ago and now the two were enjoying a bottle of wine while watching the logs burn.

"I can't believe he called me daddy, and he did so three times!" Bumi felt like he had just gotten a promotion.

Izumi smiled. "See, aren't you glad we went on this vacation now? Told you, you and Iroh just needed to spend some time together out of the palace, away from protocol."

"Yeah, you were right. I shouldn't have doubted you." He kissed her temple.

Izumi took a sip of wine. "No, no you shouldn't."

"So, night's still young. What do you want to do, Princess?"

She snuggled up against his chest. "For right now just hold me. Just hold me as close as you can and don't let me go. Not like he did."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I won't, I'm not like him, Izumi. I'm here to stay, I promise."

.o.

From the window, Firelord Zuko looked out as a carriage pulled up at the front of the palace and the occupants got out. He smiled seeing that as soon as they were out, Bumi had Iroh sitting on his shoulders and Izumi holding his hand, all were laughing. To the Firelord, the three looked like a proper family. He turned from the window so he could meet them in the hall. It was great to see them all happy like that. Zuko's smile broadened. "I knew it was a good idea to suggest a family vacation."


End file.
